In The Dark
by deikon456
Summary: well summary inside first ever fanfic please be nice read and review and its my OC
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I made some changes such as spelling errors and descriptions and I would like to thank shadow lugia for the supporting review that it left on my first story so a big one to it well here's some legal stuff  
I do not own Pokémon it goes to the rightful owners this is just fan made and in no way am I getting profit off of this so there let's get started

"SQUAKKK!"  
"EEEEEPPPPP" I scream as I awoke from my sleep to realize it's just stupid pidgeys outside I look at my clock  
"Ehhhh 6:00 Am what the heck why are the birds up so early "  
I climbed out of bed and walked like a zombie to my window when I open it it's still dark but as I stare I can see a shining light amidst in the darkness but it quickly vanishes as it notices my presence  
"WTF was that was it an angel" I get dressed in my usual clothes blue jacket with and black pants and head down stairs to find an intruder in my house eating my food I quickly grab a bat from the floor as I approach said intruder it stops eating for a sec and looks at me with my heart pounding in my chest it raises its head and it speaks  
"Sup" but to my relief it's just my best friend Sammy who lives next door dressed in her red t-shirt and jeans. As I quickly catch my breath  
"Man Sam don't do that ever again you scared me half to de- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE THE DOORS ARE LOCKED AND WHY ARE YOU EATING MY FOOD"  
"Yeah the doors were locked but not you're windows and there was no food at my place and plus I professor tsubaki wanted us at the lab pronto"  
AS soon as she finished that sentence I was bolting out the front door in my head I was thinking  
"Aww crap professors ganna kill me if I don't get there quick she may sound sweat but she can be evil and on the Brightside I start my Pokémon journey today!"  
I burst in the lab and yell at the professor "I'm ready lay it on m-"  
all I felt at that moment was pain as I saw a foot kick me straight in the jaw  
I awoke the next hour dazzed and I ask what happened a familiar voiced said "next time don't scare me like that shiro I could've killed you"  
And there the the smartest and toughest women in all of kanto professor tsubaki she looked just as I remembered her black hair in a bun with her black lab coat and red eyes which could stare into you're soul  
"You don't want to be dead before you get you're first pokemon do you" sam exclaimed as she was walking in  
"Ok now that everyone's here after analyzing you're personality's and traights I have found the perfect match for shiro all he needs to do I get the poke ball from this case" she held up a bronze cylinder case with a lever where the door is.  
As I reached for the latch, my heart was pounding incredibly fast and loud; Either they could hear it, or I was about to die. I grabbed the latch, lifted it up, and reached in, feeling my first Pokeball. My first Pokemon. My partner. I lifted it out and threw it upwards, yelling "Come on out, friend!".as I waited the pokemon finally emerged and I gasped with a sad look to find out what Pokémon it was  
"BELLSPROUT".

-

Whoop yupp so here was chapter 1 re amped please read and review it


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know I haven't posted anything recently but it's because I've had a lot on my plate with conventions and know band but here's chapter 2 of of my story  
I do not own Pokémon or anything related to it. This story is purely fan made I am in no way making profit of this  
now on with the show .

"Bellsprout Bellsprout"! The tiny grass type Pokémon yelled while pacing around the lab room  
"HAHAHHAHHAH I knew it a weak Pokémon for a weak trainer "Laughed my one enemy since grade school. Fabio, as usual he was wearing his green hoodie and black pants his oh so perfect green hair it made me sick. "ehh what do you want Fabio" I said  
"isn't it obvious I wanted to come see my best friends first Pokémon but as I can see it wasn't worth it, this Pokémon is hilarious HAHAHAHHAHAHA!".  
My rage reached its limit and without a thought I yelled the stupidest thing ever "OH YEAH WELL SEE WHOSE PATHETIC I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!".  
With that said Fabio usually happy smirk turned evil "okay I accept " with that said we headed outside professor tsubaki started explaining us the rules "Okay boys today it will be a one on one battle first Pokémon to get knocked out loses got it good now START"  
"Heh I'll go first go bellsprout !"," BELL"  
"As I said before so pathetic, go bulbasaur","Bulba"  
"BELLSPROUT USE SLEEP POWDER" for about two minutes it just looked like bellsprout was constipated but then Sam finally said "he doesn't know that move look up its moves on your info cards"  
Oh yeah that thought never occurred to me I reached into my pocket and pulled out my huge stack of Pokémon info cards. Hnnn bellsprout here we go he knows vine whip and growth "BELLSPROUT USE VINE WHIP" bellsprouts vine whip came slashing out at bulbasaur "BULBASAUR DODGE IT AND USE RAZOR LEAF "with that command bulbasaur moved with blinding fast speed behind bellsprout and hundreds of tiny razor sharp leafs came and slashed out at bellsprouts back and with that said it was over "BELLSPROUT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE THE WINNER IS FABIO AND HIS BULBASAUR"professor tsubaki declared.  
Fabio came by and said "I told you it was a pathetic Pokémon, OH AND PROF THANKS FOR THE GIFT IM OFF NOW "and with that he was out the door. "hey professor what gift "  
"ahh it's what I wanted you to come here for other than you're Pokémon you see I wanted to ask the two of you of you wanted to do a little quest for me"  
"quest what kind of quest?"  
"it's simple really just wanted to know if you would be willing to go record data on Pokémon that you would see on your journey using a device called a pokedex it hold all knowledge on Pokémon around the the world and some undiscovered that you will meet so how about ?"  
"Sure I mean it sounds like fun "  
"okay well here".  
She then handed me a square like device which was I'm guessing a pokedex. With that me and Sammy left to go on my journey to become the greatest Pokémon trainer ever but to do that I would need to defeat the 8 gym leaders and the elite four and the champion first off viridian city.  
Well as we headed down the road to viridian city Sammy starting telling me about the gym leaders  
"the first gym we will encounter is run by china the dark gym leader as you can tell she will have dark types she has two they may sound strong but they are pretty weak, you are challenging her for the devil badge when we get there prepare bell for a tough battle and plus we will be getting you a new Pokémon". As we entered viridian city she pulled me towards the spot where we will be catching my second Pokémon it was a pond. "okay first Pokémon that pops up battle and throw a poke ball to catch it" she handed me a poke ball about two minutes later a Pokémon came shooting out startled I yelled "BELL USE VINE WHIP" it was a direct hit "POKEBALL GO!" the poke ball hit it and came falling to the ground it kept on shaking until finally it clicked "YEAH I COUGHT MY SECOND POKEMON!"I yelled triumphantly. "Do you even know what you caught "Sam said coldly? Come to think of it I didn't even know "umm go whoever you are?" and out came a poliwag"poli poli" it was perfect "you know what I'm going to call you poli, and now to face the gym leader ". Sam took me to the gym it was big black looked like a gothic building as we walked inside there was a maid to greet us she took us to where gym leader china was as she shut the door the gym leader finally spoke "so a challenger haven't had one of those in a while well any ways let's get started tell me your name "  
"I AM SHIRO FROM PALLET TOWN AND I HAVE COME TO DEFEAT YOU "silence followed my statement  
until she broke the silence "well one with attitude I like that on my challengers hehe I'm looking forward to this battle " she stood up and revealed herself she wore a black trench coat with big spike boots and she had red eyes and short red hair and a smile that can haunt your dreams "ready set go I CHOOSE YOU HOUNDOOM" out of the darkness the demon dog appeared ready for a long deserved fight  
"ummm …go poli" with that poli came out and I'm sure it could sense my fear because it was shaking to but then I remembered if I want to be the best than I can't show fear and I straightened out and stopped shaking poli noticed this and did the same"POLI USE WATER GUN" poli jumped and shot out a stream of water "HOUNDOOM COUNTER WITH FLAMETHROWER "houndoom shot out a blast of searing hot flame the moves cancelled each other out "HOUNDOOM USE FLAMETHROWER AGAIN" in a blink of an eye poli got hit directly with the flames and he fell on his back. Struggling to get up poli managed to keep his balance"POLI USE MUDSHOT "before china could react a huge blast of mud hit houndoom dead center and he was knocked out "damn china said houndoom is out of commission guess you won this one but time for my baby GO UMBREON "out of the poke ball came the shadow Pokémon itself  
"well thanks for the battle poli but return and GO BELL" and out cam the dopiest Pokémon ever my bellsprout. "hnn well a bellsprout I guess we know who wins than" time for the final battle to begin than "UMBREON USE QUICK ATTACK " umbreon jolted out at bell "BELL USE VINEWHIP" bell managed to get umbreon tangled in the vines "GOOD KNOW THROW IT" bell threw umbreon with all its might and it went flying as it hit the ground china said her next command "UMBREON USE SHADOW BALL " a ball of darkness shot out and was headed straight for bell and out of impulse" BELL DO SOMETHING " the atmosphere in the room got heavy and bell started making strange noises and bell than shot out this ball of green energy , it collided with shadow ball the two forces acting on each other to see which would win but bells seemed to take over and send both flying back at umbreon and with a boom the match was over and bell won earning me the devil badge as me and Sam walked out of the gym china called for us "hey shiro nice battle haven't had one like that in years and that bellsprout is a real special one take care of it and good luck on the next gym you will find it in pewter city but let me warn you the gym leader is something else but good luck you two maybe one day we can have a rematch ".  
with those words said me and Sam continued to the next town and the next challenge.

wooh so how do you guys like chapter two it took me a while but I got it done might be posting the next one very soon please read and tell me if you like my story and try to figure out what the move bell used till next time bye.


End file.
